Music To My Ears
by Roxie Faye
Summary: SLASH. boyxboy. Ten drabbles of Peter and Caspian. Ratings vary from K to T for language. Movieverse!


**Disclaimer: **_The Chronicles of Narnia_ and _Prince Caspian_ belong to C.S. Lewis, who would probably be rolling in his grave at the slash, and the movie belongs to Walt Disney Corporation, et. al. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING:** Story contains SLASH, boyxboy, homosexuality. Don't like? Don't read. Click the back button, the little X (or red circle for Macs) on your browser.

**A/N: **...I really normally don't slash characters in Narnia. This just... happened. Blame it on Will and Ben who are so good looking in the movie. v.v;

I got this from a friend's livejournal, who got it from one of her friends as a meme.

Meme Instructions  
oo1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
oo2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
oo3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
oo4. Do ten of these, then post them.

...I cheated on rule number three. After all ten were done, I went back and edited a few, and finished #2, 5, which hadn't been complete at the time.

...I also cheated on rule number two, but considering that most of my songs are in another language and I don't even have a VAGUE idea of what they're about/have never read the translation, I skipped them. (Yeah, some of these are in another language, but at least I kind of know what the lyrics are, lol) And I also didn't do a second song by an artist I had already done.

* * *

**I. Utada Hikaru - Simple and Clean**

Resting, Peter watched as Caspian walked away to speak to one of the Narnians. God, he even looked good from the back.

Apparently the Narnian had said something humorous, for Caspian threw his head back and laughed. His long hair blew with the wind, and his eyes danced with delight, but it was his smile that made him so beautiful. Peter only wished that he could make Caspian smile like that, some day.

He wanted so many things from Caspian. He wanted Caspian to hold him. He wanted to kiss him. He knew it was wrong, that boys shouldn't do those things. His father had told him that plenty of times. But right now, Peter didn't care. Regardless of what everyone else thought, he was going to do it anyway. Whatever would come afterwards didn't scare him at all.

Taking him by surprise, he simply strode up to Caspian and kissed him right there.

-

**II. Celine Dion - I Drove All Night**

Peter lay in his bed, wide awake. It was a hot summer night after their return to the castle, and his sweat poured onto the sheets that clung to him.

But he'd be lying to himself if he said that the reason he couldn't sleep was because of the weather. It was something else. Or rather, someone else.

Fuck! It was absolutely driving him mad.

Peter threw off the covers and leapt out of his bed. He strode across the corridors, hallways, and balconies until he made his way into Caspian's room through the window. (There were guards at Caspian's door, and Peter certainly did not want to rouse suspicion.) He was surprised when Caspian did not wake up, even as he landed with a great big _THUD_.

He walked over to Caspian's bed where the prince was sleeping peacefully. Peter climbed on top of his bed, and before he could decide to back out, he plunged in and kissed Caspian. The prince, soon to be king, woke right up, as if he had just been asleep for one hundred years and Peter's kiss had woken him from an enchanted slumber.

"I-I'm sorry," apologized Peter. He wasn't sure how he could explain it away. "I..." _had to see you_. "...I woke you up," he finished lamely.

"No no no," murmured a still sleepy Caspian, drawing Peter in so that they were closer. "I'm glad you woke me up." He met Peter's lips tentatively and was rewarded when Peter responded. "Very glad."

-

**III. Run Lola Run - Introduction (remix)**

Caspian tiptoed stealthily through the camp, not quite sure and yet at the same time very certain of where he was going. He let his feet take him, and arrived at the sleeping form of King Peter the Magnificent, the boy he had not expected to be king. Heck, he wasn't a boy, he was Caspian's age! He had just... been expecting someone a lot older than himself.

He had only met Peter Pevensie this morning, and had already ended up clashing swords with the king once. Caspian regretted it now, because he knew it would only engender animosity from the king toward him, and for some reason, perhaps it had to do with the warm feeling inside every time he looked at the king, Caspian didn't want that.

-

**IV. Billy Joel - New York State of Mind**

Peter sat alone on a bench, people and cars chattering and passing him by without a second glance. He could care about them less as well.

Ever since their return to London, he had been feeling indifferent toward it all. He knew he shouldn't be so surly like this. He should just get up and move on. But... he couldn't. Before he'd gone back a second time, he hadn't realized how much he had missed Narnia. Now he knew, and he was feeling that pain a second time. It was even worse now, knowing that he couldn't go back to the place where the trees danced and the animals talked, and mythical creatures like centaurs and fauns and griffons really existed.

Where Caspian was.

-

**V. X-Japan - Say Anything**

Peter pretended very had that he was reviewing strategy, seeing what could be modified or changed to work better. Not far away, Edmund and Caspian were practicing mock duels, their swords clashing and clanging.

Caspian was practicing with Edmund, but his heart wasn't really into it, and he was half-distracted by Peter, who was reviewing their strategy and battle plans. He didn't really see how the noise they were making couldn't be distracting Peter. Why was he outside, then?

It was one thing to be distracted in practice, but it was another to be distracted in a real battle, where the stakes were a lot higher. But Caspian couldn't help wondering where Peter was, and how he was faring in this fight. It was his otherwise occupied mind that almost got him killed as he realized at the last second that a soldier had descended upon him. Coming from the side, a sword slashed at the soldier, felling him in one move. Caspian looked to see who it was and saw Peter. He had just enough time to nod his thanks before Peter turned from him to engage another man in battle.

The battle was over, they were all back at the castle. The day that they would have to leave Narnia was nearing. Peter wished he had more time to talk to Caspian. To tell him. To say something, anything.

The day that Peter would have to leave was nearing. Caspian wished he had the courage to speak to him before then.

As they walked slowly toward the tree, Peter, stopped, turned around and ran toward Caspian, kissing him fiercely. They withdrew and Caspian said breathlessly, "I guess we didn't need to say anything after all."

**-**

**VI. DJ Sammy - Heaven (Techno Remix)**

Peter lay awake in bed, one arm draped around the form of Caspian, who was sleeping next to him peacefully. This, right here was bliss. It was all that he ever wanted, and all that he would ever need.

Caspian loved him. He loved Caspian. And as an added bonus, his siblings hadn't disowned him when they found out.

Peter felt like he was in heaven at the moment, and he didn't want the moment to end.

Suddenly, a sharp ringing noise buzzed in his ears. He jolted, and suddenly found himself back in his bed in London. England, not Narnia. Peter was so disappointed – it had been a lovely dream.

-

**VII. Chopin - Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2**

It was a grand party to celebrate their victory, and Caspian's coronation as King. The food was great, the music lively, the air festive and cheery.

Peter was hidden away, out on the balcony. From afar, he watched jealously as his sister was engaged in a fast paced dance with Caspian that involved lots of clapping and twirling. They looked so happy together. The song ended and Peter looked away, leaning over the balcony to the gardens below.

Caspian came up next to him and said, "Well, don't you look miserable."

Peter turned around so that he was again looking at the crowd of dancers inside, but said nothing.

"I know what will cheer you up," the Telmarine continued. The beautiful melody of the waltz inside drifted out to where the two of them stood. Caspian grabbed Peter by the hand and waist, so that they were facing each other. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a mischievous and playful look on his face.

Peter's face lit up right then, and a smile appeared from his lips. Keeping a tone of seriousness he replied, "Well, your majesty, if you insist."

And so, alone out on the balcony, they waltzed all to themselves.

-

**VIII. Yoko Kanno - Greenbird**

Caspian raced up the stairs and burst into the hall, clashing swords with his worst enemy. He attacked and parried, getting in a few good hits. But in the end, his enemy got the best of him, and slashed him deep in the side.

Just then, his support burst into the room and took the man down. Caspian saw that much before he collapsed.

But that wasn't so bad because he saw Peter's smiling face at him when he woke up. "Don't try to get up, you're still wounded," Peter admonished. Caspian drew his eyes to his heavily bandaged side. And then back to Peter. He smiled.

But then Caspian blinked and when he looked again, it was not Peter in the room with him, but the fussy doctor's aid, inches from his face. "Gyahhh!!" the girl shouted and jumped away.

The doctor turned to him and said, "You were wounded pretty badly. Don't try to move."

Caspian blinked again, hoping the image of Peter would return, but he did not, and King Caspian X howled in disappointment. "ARRRAGHHHHH!!"

-

**IX. A-Teens - Half Way Around the World**

"Hey," Peter said to him gently, "I know it's hard for you, but you know that if you ever truly need me, you can always call, with Susan's horn, yeah?"

"Yeah, I know," nodded Caspian, though he was still feeling sad that Peter had to leave.

"If I had a way to stay, I would. But right now I have to go. I'll miss you."

"And I you."

It didn't matter how far apart the two were, even if that meant completely different universes. They'd still miss each other like crazy.

-

**X. L'arcenCiel - Ready Steady Go!**

Peter couldn't believe this was happening. Caspian just _kissed_ him! Not that he minded, not in the least. But really, it was such a shock.

He was still in shock when Caspian started to blushing, mumbling an apology when Peter shook his head and interrupted. "You silly fool." And he kissed Caspian again.

When neither of them could breathe, they finally broke apart. "You know," said Peter, "With you next to me, this upcoming battle doesn't seem so intimidating. I know I can do anything with you."

His words made Caspian smile. "Well then," he replied, putting on his armor, "Let's get out there, then."

They both walked out, and looking at each other cried out, "Ready, Steady, GO!"

-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
